


Boat Baby

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Boat Baby done right, F/M, R Plus L Equals J, Targaryen Reformation, targlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Jon and Daenerys's child comes into the world in the same place she was conceived.





	Boat Baby

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to Justwanderingneverlost for the gorgeous Mood Board and for doing a really fast beta on this chapter.
> 
> I know a lot of you were unhappy with a fic posted in our tag meant to pick at us. But it inspired me to write this little drabble in an hour. Sorry if it's rough, but really, an hour!

With Daenerys as far along as she was, they decided that it would’ve easier on her tired aching body to sail from White Harbor to Dragonstone. Their intention had been for Daenerys to give birth there, however, fate had a funny way of throwing your plans out the window.

  


She had started pacing the room early in the morning, stopping every few minutes as her belly tightened and she took deep breaths through her nose and out her mouth, just like the midwife had shown her. She kept walking, too, knowing that allowing the baby to drop naturally into position would be easier in her in the long run. 

  


She stopped as another pain raced through her body and as this one actually hurt, she decided it was time to wake up her darling, devoted husband. She waddled to his side of the bed and shook him gently. “Jon, love?” He opened his eyes and looked up at her in concern. 

  


“I need you to get Sam and Gilly.”

  


“Are you alright?”

  


She paused in replying as she took his hand and squeezed, breathing in and out as slowly and calmly as possible. When it ended he was on his feet and pulling on his clothes as he raced to the door. He ordered one of her guards to stay in the room with her until he returned. She luckily didn’t have another one until Jon had arrived back in the room with Sam and Gilly. Gilly told her to walk around, do what felt natural, pressing her hands to the swell of her belly. Sam argued for a more practical exam as they needed to know how far along she was. 

  


She couldn’t sit. She knew that for certain. Her hips ached already, her pelvis was on fire, and she was certain she was giving birth to a giant and not a normal size baby with normal hands and feet. There was no way this was going to happen. She shared a look with her husband, his dark eyes staring at her with love and affection. She held out her hand to him and he came to her, standing in front of her as she gripped his shoulders for support while Sam checked to see how far along she was. 

  


“You’re doing very well, Your Grace,” Sam said as he pulled away from her. 

  


Gilly nodded. “Best thing you can do is walk around and let your body and gravity do the work.”

  


“Walking, right,” she said as she resumed her pacing of their bedchamber. Missandei soon entered with Tyrion and Jorah and Daenerys rolled her eyes. “This is not a mummers show,” she snapped. “Close the bloody door.”

  


Jorah did as she commanded and stood beside it should she bid him to leave. “How are you, Your Grace?”

  


“Getting ready to push a human out of my body. I’m the picture of calm,” she said as she stopped pacing and reached for Jon’s hand. Everyone went still and quiet as her breathing deepened. This one hurt more and lasted longer than the one before. She suddenly felt wetness moving down her legs and the men in the room turned away and discussed patrol for the ship. 

  


Both Sam and Gilly went to her as soon as it was done. Gilly started a soothing rub to her lower back as Sam looked up at them all in concern. “Your water broke, Your Grace. You also went from a little dilated to the baby crowning.

  


Another contraction hit her hard. The pressure had moved and an excruciating pain ricocheted through her. She looked to her husband who she was bracing against. “Make Tyrion and Jorah wait outside,” she hissed between her teeth. 

  


“Tyrion, Jorah, outside until your summoned,” he said in his most authoritative tone. Both men followed the directions of their king. Once they'd gone, Sam offered to help her to bed but Gilly stopped them. “It’s easier if you stand. I laid down when I had Sam. The second one I was squatting and the baby seemed to come out easier.”

  


She looked nervously at her husband. “Whatever you want to do. I’m here, love,” he promised.

  


She nodded. “I want this gown off. I’m too hot,” she said and Missandei and Gilly pulled it over her head. Her friend then made a quick braid of her hair, pulling back the strands that were hanging in her face. She started walking again, finding that every step she took added more pressure and so when she stood in front of Jon again, she gripped his hands. “I can’t walk anymore,” she grunted.

  


Jon stood and pressed his forehead against hers, which was more difficult with her belly in the way. He swayed with her, rocking her back and forward, rubbing her lower back with his hands. She clutched his shoulders hard as another pain racked through her. She was aware that Gilly, Missandei, and Sam were getting an assortment of items ready, and while she was thankful for them, there was a part of her that wanted it to be just her and Jon. 

  


As that one ended and she took a deep breath, she felt another tightening in her belly and more pain and pressure. She leaned forward against Jon, shaking, feeling weak in his arms. Gilly had placed a fluffy pillow between their feet and urged her down. “They’re coming faster now, Your Grace.”

  


“We’re going to need you to push soon.” 

  


She allowed Jon and Missandei to help her onto the floor and buried her face in Jon’s neck. It didn’t matter where he was, he always smelled like snow and pine needles. She wondered if he was as terrified as she was. She wondered if he was ready for this. She looked up into his eyes and only saw love. Pure, solid, true love. The pain hadn’t caused these tears, but her heart’s overwhelming reaction to being in love with this beautiful man who loved her did.

  


Several more painful contractions and she was leaning with nearly her entire body weight against Jon. Finally, through the tears and crying, she was told the most beautiful word she had ever heard. 

  


“Push!”

  


She gripped Jon who’s hold on her only grew stronger. She bore down, fighting back the cry in her throat until she couldn’t anymore. The press of the baby on her pelvis was beyond anything she'd ever felt, she didn’t think she could do this. The baby felt too big. Gilly’s soothing voice was in her ear. “That was great! A few more like that and they’ll be out.” Her enthusiasm was lost on Daenerys as she sobbed into Jon’s shoulder.

  


“Come on, my Queen,” Jon encouraged her. “You fought a dragon in flight, you helped defeat the Night King, and we’re going to take back our rightful place on the throne. You can do fucking anything,” he praised. “One at a time.”

  


She grit her teeth as she felt the next painful clamp coming on and did as Gilly instructed and pushed with all her might, feeling her face grow hot, her body tense and the pain of something happening below. 

  


“Almost there, Your Grace! The head is out,” Gilly exclaimed. She took several shaky breaths as Jon pressed kisses to her forehead. “Alright, ready?” And she pushed again, feeling her pulse pounding in her head and something tear as she pushed with all her might.  “Shoulders! Come on, Your Grace, this should be the last one!” 

  


Jon whispered in her ear. “I love you more than anything and I’m so happy you’re my wife.” She leaned down, took a deep breath through her nose and pushed again and the pressure released as she collapsed against Jon, crying as she did so. Her husband grew tense though, and it was then she realized the baby wasn't crying. She turned to see Sam hold the baby up and give it a short rub along its sternum and the baby began crying much to the relief of its parents. 

  


“Your Grace, I’d like to present to you, your daughter.” 

  


She cried as she took the baby from his arms and held her against her bare chest. Missandei came with warm wet linens and she and Jon worked to clean off the baby while Daenerys still held her against her chest. She felt Gilly push against her flatter stomach and something else leave her. But as she looked down into the crying face of her daughter, everything else melted away. 

  


There was no war. There was no army of the dead.

No Night King. No Mad Queen. There was only the perfect baby lying against her chest, skin to skin. She thought she knew love. She loved Rhaego, her lost child, she loved her dragons, her children filling a void in her she never thought possible to fill. But now, looking into the scrunched up face of her daughter with a man who loved her brought her such peace that the urge to sail the boat to Dragonstone and never leave nearly broke her. She felt a blanket being wrapped around her she rested her full weight against Jon’s chest. 

  


Jon. Her sweet adoring husband who carefully stroked his fingers along the small fingers of their daughter's hand. “And what shall we name her, Dany?”

  


“Lyella. To honor both our mothers,” she whispered. 

  


“Lyella Targaryen, first of her name, Princess of Dragonstone,” he said as he kissed Daenerys’ temple. She felt him smile as the others moved away from them to allow them to have a moment. “She was born in the room she was probably conceived.”

  


Daenerys smiled and nodded. “You’re probably right. She was meant for the sea. Perhaps she’ll grow up and be a pirate.”

  


“No daughter of mine will be a pirate,” he commanded. “Pirate Princess is more like it. Our perfect babe. You made her, Dany. You grew her and look at her. She looks like you. I’m so in love with you.”

  


“I’m in love with you, too. You gave me something I never thought I could have. Love, family, and a child.” She turned and caught his lips in a sweet kiss, her heart swelling to see tears in his eyes. She looked down at the baby in her arms. “Our sweet little boat baby.”


End file.
